


A Simple Question

by VikMik222



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Happily Married, M/M, Swearing, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikMik222/pseuds/VikMik222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the August Challenge prompt 'Tea' (For the Sherlock Challenge on Tumblr) I threw together a quick fluffy ficlet together! I thought it was a cute idea so I hope everyone else enjoys some Sherlock fluff~! Apologies its so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question

“Tea, _love_?” 

It had been one of those moments that had become almost normal since the day we married. Sherlock had difficulties enough with his ‘emotions’ but it certainly had been a hurricane of thoughts and feelings every since our marriage merely a month ago. To me i had become just about accustomed to the thought of being married to Sherlock Holmes but it seemed it was taking some time for him to grasp the concept of our relationship. 

I found myself staring at him from the kitchen doorway in my pyjamas while he himself was conducting yet another of his ridiculous experiments at the table. Sherlock had pushed his goggle into the mess of black curls, eyes staring back at me. He sat looking utterly shocked! Almost as if I had taken off my clothes and proclaimed that I wanted to fuck him there and then. 

It was far too early in the morning to even comprehend he had been shocked by my words. Instead I stared back, holding two empty mugs. 

“Sherlock…?” I spoke, tilting my head. “… Are you feeling okay…?” 

Eventually Sherlock began to blink- seeming to reboot after seeming to freeze like an old nineties computer. His shoulders were stiff and the look of confusion lingered on his face. 

“What did you just say…?” 

“… I asked if you wanted a tea.”

“No- no _no!_ After that!” He spat, looking offended at my ‘absurd’ answer. 

“Um…. I started to try and bring you back to the land of the living but it seemed the lights were on and no one was home….”

“No! When you asked me for tea! Tea! You called me….!” It seemed to click for the both of us.

Sherlock paled before flushing red across his high cheek bones. His lips were purse and there was a look of determination on his face as though willing himself not to cry. It was these moments that seemed to hit me the most. I, myself, can never savour those moments enough. It always seemed too few and far between times I’m able to watch Sherlock be so emotional, especially when it came to our relationship. 

I placed the mugs to the side before approaching him. I carefully took away the glass beaker from his hand before holding it in mine. His fingers trembled and his eyes wavered as I looked back to him. The brilliant mind seemed to tremble, my words rushing through his mind over and over. I raised my hands and cupped his cheeks and immediately I felt his palms on my hips. I kissed his forehead tenderly and quickly he relaxed. A small sigh slipped through his lips and his eyes fluttered close. 

Gently, I rubbed my thumbs against the strong cheek bones, feeling his hands slide up and down my sides. I couldn’t help but smile, almost feeling him do the same as once again it all sank in…

“You’re a silly sod…” I murmured, against his forehead, nosing into those thick black curls. It was even more difficult to stop myself from smiling as a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat. 

“I love you, John.” It seemed it was his turn to try and catch me off guard. However I couldn’t help but pepper his forehead in kisses as his arms slid around me, pulling me closer. I savoured the moment, sliding my hands down to his shoulders. 

“I love you, too, Sherlock… Now… Do you want that cup of tea, love?”

Sherlock grinned against my chest and peered up at me with those dark eyes. 

“Yes please~” 


End file.
